A Rosalie and Emmett Adoption
by CrzyMonkyFrk
Summary: Short One-shot about Emmett and Rosalie trying to have kids as vampires.


Emmett poked his head into the small window. Everything was dark and there was complete silence inside the building. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Emmett whispered behind his back.

"Just go already." Rosalie growled back. Emmett sighed and climbed through the window, almost breaking the frame in the process. He landed on the wooden floors with a loud _thud._

"Emmett!" Rose hissed sticking her head in the window too. Emmett winced and turned around to help his wife climb the window. She was much more catlike and didn't make a sound when her feet were placed delicately on the ground.

They both wore solid black clothing. Emmett even had black smudges underneath his eyes like he was getting ready for a football game. He tried to get one of those ski masks but Rosalie was firmly against that idea. Emmett sighed again and looked around the dark room. There was a couch, a TV, a couple of bookcases and a very tacky rug. It must be the living room.

"Where do they even keep the things?" Emmett whispered to his wife.

"It's the middle of the night, they are probably sleeping." Rosalie walked out into the hallway. Emmett trailed after her nervously.

"What if someone sees us Rose? Esme and Carlise will kill us!"

"Emmett you love me right?" Rose spun around with the most angelic look plastered across her face.

"Of course baby!"

Rosalie took a step forward seductively. "And you would do anything for me right?" She said as slowly as she could. Emmett was melting.

"I'd do anything for you Rose…" Emmett was almost drooling as he spoke.

"Then," Rose smacked Emmett upside the head as hard as she could "Just shut up and let's do this!"

"Okay, okay." Emmett held his hands up in a defensive stance. "Whatever you say." He gulped

Rosalie gave a cute grunt and bounded silently up a spiraling stair case. Emmett followed after her but the stairs creaked louder with each step he took.

"Shhh!" Rose hushed him from above. "I don't want to have to kill anyone if you screw this up Emmett!"

"I'm sorry! I'm just a little nervous. It's not like every night we kidnap a kid." Emmett shrugged and reached the second floor landing.

"We are not _kidnapping_ dear. We are _adopting._" Rosalie correct quickly. "Now please try to be a little tact, I know how hard that must be for you."

Emmett frowned. "What's that suppose to mean?" he asked a little too loudly.

Rosalie didn't have time to react to his outburst. A light came on at the end of the hall and she yanked Emmett into the shadows almost as quickly as the light appeared.

"What is it this time Joey darling?" An older lady in a long grey nightgown was holding a flashlight and shinning it inches away from where Rose and Emmett were huddled together.

"I heard something!" It was a little boy maybe about seven or eight years old. Rose could barely see him because he was clinging to the woman's nightgown for dear life. "I think this place is haunted!

"Joey enough of that, there is no such thing as ghosts." The old woman sighed and the flashlight beam moved further away from Emmett and Rosalie's side of the hallway. The tone in her voice told Rosalie that this boy complained about ghosts a lot.

"But Miss Gardner I swear this time! I heard someone walking up the stairs and I coulda sworn I heard voices!"

Rose jabbed Emmett's ribs.

"Joey just go back to bed before you wake the infants." Ms. Gardner sighed and led him away."How many times do I have to explain to you that vampires, werewolves, and ghosts are real?"

"But they are real! I seen some one time at the park! And there was one at the beach once." Joey protested but returned to his room quietly. Rose waited until the woman returned to her own room before pushing Emmett off her.

"Idiot!" She whispered fiercely. Emmett cringed. "I'm sorry hun, I'll try harder I promise."

"I forgive you." Rose gave him a quick peck on the lips that completely revived him.

"Alright!" Emmett whispered. "Let's go get you a baby!"

"You mean let's go get _us_ a baby." Rosalie grabbed him by the front of his shirt and dragged him to the nearest room. "Be deathly quiet Emmett. Once one of them starts screaming the others are going to start crying too."

"You got it babe." Emmett replied eagerly.

Rosalie hesitate for a moment as if debating on whether or not to let Emmett come inside with her but finally she crack the door open slowly. Tiny little heart beats filled their ears along with the soft breathing sounds coming from the tiny babies sleeping in their cribs.

"Oh Emmett, they are all so adorable." Rosalie sighed walking around to each crib.

"Yeah sure they are, just grab one and let's go!" Emmett stood in the doorway ready to make a run for it.

"We can't just take any one! We have to pick the right one for us!" Rose explained.

"Well pick whichever one you want, sweetheart." Emmett grinned.

Rosalie placed her hands on her hip and glared at her husband making his grin disappear. "Emmett this is something we have to do _together_! You are the father after all!"

"I don't like any of them." Emmett announced. "They smell funny."

"That's because they need a diaper change Em." Rose rolled her eyes. "I'll teach you how to do that when we get back home, now come over here and pick out your child!"

"I ain't changing no diapers…" Emmett mumbled but walked over to Rose dejected. "What about this one." Emmett pointed to the first kid he saw.

"Yes he is very cute but I want a little girl Emmett. Wouldn't that be nice? She could be daddy's little girl." Rosalie smiled. Inside her head she was daydreaming of picnics in the woods, Emmett holding their daughter aloft on his shoulders in her little designer dress Rosalie had bought for her. She sighed.

"Or we could get a boy who could grow up to be just like his father." Emmett beamed.

"The world does not need another Emmett." Rosalie groaned.

"Well the world doesn't need another Rose either." Emmett answered back smugly.

Rosalie was shooting daggers from her eyes and for a brief second Emmett thought he was going to die surrounded by sleeping human babies and his own wife would be the murderer. Then she did something most unexpected. She launched her arms around Emmett's shoulders and began to kiss him excitedly.

Emmett, never one to disappoint, returned her kiss with fury. Just when he was starting to get into it Rose broke apart. "Let's take two!"

"What?!" Emmett whispered in utter shock.

"Let's take a girl and a boy!"

"Rose we can't-"

"We'll never have sex again."

"Okay two kids it is."

Rose's face lit up so bright he could have sworn that someone had turned the light on. "You pick the girl and I will pick the boy."

"Sounds good." Emmett turned to glance at the sleeping babies. One caught his eye almost immediately. She was perfect in every way which reminded him of Rose, even the innocent face she had while sleeping looked a bit like Rose's. Emmett found his baby girl.

By the time he turned around Rose was already holding a baby boy, rocking him back and forth in her arms. Emmett couldn't help but notice how natural she looked holding a baby it was almost like she had been doing it her whole life.

"He smiled at me." She whispered in the dark. "Well not really, he smiled in his sleep but oh, Emmett he has dimples. Perfect little dimples. And I'd bet his hair will be curly too."

"Okay let's get out of here while we still can." Emmett bent over to pick up the little girl. She was so tiny he was almost afraid she would break in his arms. He cradled her with one hand and reached for Rose with the second. "Ready?"

"Put the babies down." A whispered came from the doorway.

Rosalie and Emmett both moaned. "Not again."

"Put them down and come back home right now." Edward said again firmly.

"Oh come on Edward! We just want to adopt some kids is that so bad?" Emmett pleaded.

"Yes it is that bad! Put the children back or I will have to get Charlise."

"Tattle-tale." Rosalie complained but carefully tucked her little boy back into his crib. Emmett followed suit.

"Who told you?" Rose asked as they brushed by Edward.

"I was driving through the area with Nessie and read some kid's mind. He was thinking about vampires and ghosts and I just got a feeling."

"Joey." Rose growled.

"Who? Never mind my car is parked out front get down there." Edward dashed off to his car leaving Emmett and Rose to follow behind more slowly.

"Damn." Emmett sighed.

"I know. That was the third time this week." Rose sighed too and laced her fingers into his.

"We'll get them next time baby I promise." Emmett grinned.

Rose giggled as they both climbed into the back seat of Edward's Volvo.


End file.
